Apple of Discord
by rasri
Summary: "Oh, and what do we have here..." He spoke. "Milady, and her sidekick."
1. Mice before the Lion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Arcana Famiglia or it's plot.**_

_**This story will also contain spoilers from the anime and game.  
**_

* * *

_**Apple of Discord**_

* * *

_Well._

_Then._

_To.  
_

_The.  
_

_Fairest.  
_

_Game.  
_

_Set.  
_

_Match.  
_

* * *

"Do you really think that we can count on Jolly, Milady? Someone like him, I don't-"

"Luca!" Felicita abruptly stopped to face her attendant, who has been chattering and warning her all day of a certain infamous alchemist's sly ways.

"... Milady." He uttered quietly,

"I... I don't know about this either, Luca. But my Wheel of Fortune, as such, I do not believe it will work all the time, just like the card says, it relies on luck." She took in a deep breath, taking her eyes off of him and looked just besides him, out of the pane, a reflection of her wavering self. "Right now, I don't know who else to ask, even considering the past, what he did, and what he tried to do... I cannot completely forgive him, but for Papa's sake," she because hesitant and not sure of what to say next any more. "Maybe, I just-"

"Milady," Luca was twice as undetermined to go with her grandiose idea, but the girl who stood before him now – she had a plan, and she was going to go through with it. He understood that at this point, discouraging her would be fruitless.

He couldn't do that.

"Thank you."

The steps that echoed back as they were practically a few steps away from what Luca had previously neatly filed as a 'disaster'.

"_No, no no..._" He panicked.

* * *

Knock

Knock

.

.

.

Silence.

Oh, how like the man.

"We're coming in."

Luca made sure to be the first to open the door, at least; he had initially planned so, but the very girl he had been intending to guard stood before him and turned the door-handle. He immediately felt disheartened. If only a little. She had such a stern look of resolution on her face, it outshone his own.

"Jolly."

The reserved alchemist sat on his master seat, which made the two literally look insignificant, like mice before a lion. But it wasn't as if his stare didn't do that already, even if they were hidden they both could feel the intensity radiating from his position, an aura that hinted of their unnecessary presence. His turning into a glare was absolutely fixated on them, studying their expressions; especially Felicita. Moving from her to the attendant, it was as if he had already figured out why they were there.

A request, perhaps?

Like a shot, they were immediately made aware of their unwanted company.

Even with his sunglasses that shrouded his very eyes, his actual thoughts. It would be unnerving should they actually even glimpse inside the infamous man's mind, to see how that complex that was literally like a mechanism, that only functioned for Mondo, would convey his thoughts towards two trivial beings like them.

It would be meaningless.

"Oh, and what do we have here..." He spoke. "Milady, and her sidekick."

Luca wanted to turn back.


	2. 18:00

_**Apple of Discord**  
_

* * *

_Try._

_Your._

_Best._

_Don't.  
_

_Fall.  
_

_Yet.  
_

_My._

_Happiness._

* * *

Luca knew that they were doomed from the start.

Felicita stood still, and took a step forward without further indecisiveness.

"Jolly." Her voice was resolute.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Felicita peered at Luca, who she could feel was uttering profanities in his mind at the minute. Sensing pressure on the spot, she turned back to the unwavering man behind the desk.

"I'm sure you've heard that Papa-" Felicita held a stiff arm in front of her attendant, which made him stood still.

"Papa was diagnosed with a rare disease, one that doesn't even have a relation to Regalo, it shouldn't even exist at this time and age, the last person who was thought to have this disease didn't even survive half a year like they were expected too... They died within half that time."

"Looks like you've done your research, Milady." He carefully looked at her, before holding the burning cigar from his face. "As I've done mine."

"H-Huh-"

"This should also mean you know that the last person who was said to have been made a cure for before, which arose from a stem of probabilities and combinations – died of _complications_. You _do_ know the one prominent but rare and substantial component in order to make the most effective concoction, don't you?" He smirked.

"I-I see..." She carelessly whispered, taken in by the alchemist's description that she never really understood. "I-It's..." She faced him, to be met with the reflection of her clueless face in his sunglasses, which took all breath away from her. "I do not know, there were so many trial-and-errors-"

"Oh? _You didn't know_?" He purposely said with an upwards inflection that only stressed to Luca of his sarcasm towards The Lovers holder. Clearly he knew Felicita did not study all-round the subject on that one missing ingredient.

"Horrible..." Luca seethed,

"-This is not a matter of a vanished species but a concern of Law and the Juridical likes, Milady. Do you understand?"

"I-... Yes," her voice was starting to become noticeably feeble over his overpowering attitude, which didn't even seem to allow her to finish her sentence without feeling overwhelmed by the ageless man's demeanour.

"Milady, what he is saying is that, one of the ingredients needed to make the concoction, is obtainable only by court order, and that in itself-"

"Even if it was it would be impossible to excavate it by now because it has become extinct. The last person to have had it cannot be determined, and that was before you were ever even born, Milady. It cannot be regrown otherwise it would lose it's essential properties and become practically ineffective in healing. Your idea is useless."

"J-Jolly..." Luca clenched his gloves. "There must have been a better way to have said that."

"But of course, I will be honoured to help you find another solution, Milady." Jolly feigned enthusiasm as he smiled.

"After saying all that!" Luca whispered. "_W-Wait...!_"

"Really? T-That's wonderful, Jol-"

"W-Wait, Milady-"

"-Was that the answer you expected?" A chuckle began to resonate in the room, making Felicita slightly alarmed by the man's ways,

"What?" Felicita uttered,

"How cute, both of you. Did you really think I would use my time to assist you in your ventures? Your natural Labrador only followed, how sweet that is... No, it doesn't come that easily, Milady." He heard her gasp almost inaudibly.

They both did.

Luca wanted to rebuke the older man, as Felicita was evidently hurt from his words.

"Why, why do you always continue to bring strife and conflict in your words, Jolly? Can't you see that your words are often so abusive, and continuously hurt-" The Lovers carrier held a firm hand in front of him, and raised her head to face the antagonising man.

"Then, Jolly; if you have already made up your mind in the first place, you could have just rejected my idea at the start, and that you've only tricked us... I thought we could work together, to help Papa, if only a little while and it could do some good for him. You can't keep doing this, and even if your words were directed me... But for you to do this to Luca too... Doesn't it seem... Unfair?" With this, Felicita turned on her heels and exited his office.

Jolly caught the painful look on her face before she was out of sight.

* * *

It was prominent that she did not do research on all the possible areas around the topic. And she thought she would be able to save Mondo's life with the little information for the subject matter she whimsically obtained? Possibly from the books from Luca's collections. The ones Jolly already read back in his juniors, and how Felicita must have interpreted it was elementary.

How irritating that she thought that was all she needed to know to do anything about Mondo's condition. The knowledge he had acquired back then, and the content she required now was beyond her understanding.

Still, the unsettling voice she had used towards the end had only caused Jolly to wonder. "_Unfair_, you say?" He chuckled mildly at the odd use of word that, from the other's view he had conveniently brushed off his shoulders, but in truth; it had caught him off guard, if even a little.

She was a strange and wonderful weapon, indeed.

* * *

"Bambina, we heard about it, from Luca, you don't have to tell us," the silver-haired double-gunman stood up as she entered the dining all.

"About that conversation-?" _Luca told them about her confrontation with Jolly?_

"About Papa's condition not looking up-" Pace was instantly kicked in the knee by Debito, "I-I'm sorry, M-Milady!" He tripped over the other foot awaiting him as he stumbled. "Ow..."

"Anyway, are you doing well, Bambina?" He looked at her cheerfully, "where is Luca, anyway?"

"Oh, yes, I'm ok." _Why would I still be thinking about that, he has already rejected the offer, didn't he?_ "Luca said he had something to do for Jolly."

"Jolly, huh?" Debito said in a low voice. "Why am I not surprised." He sneered, "every bad thing that's happened in this place was due to him being there at the time, after all. He always brings discord into the family..." There was a long silence until Pace got back on his feet.

"T-Then Luca should be returning soon. Let's do something fun, Milady!" Pace beamed as he tried to change the subject.

"Hm... Should we change the atmosphere?" Debito said as he moved closer to Felicita, "Now, w_hat should we play_, Bambina?"

* * *

"Go Fish."

"You sure are stacking on cards, Debito." Felicita laughed,

"Woah, you suck at this game," Pace grinned as he could see that he was about to win yet another round of Go Fish.

"S-Shut up, I'm only going easy on you people, here." He took a card from the middle, and once he looked at it he beamed, "this is child's play!"

"Your reaction is so obvious." Pace commented, which caused Felicita to giggle, until she heard the double-doors swing open, and was about to call the eldest of the Childhood Trio to join them in the card game.

"My turn-" Pace went ahead until another voice abruptly prevented him from doing so.

"Milady." Came a low and alluring voice.

* * *

"_Wait, low and alluring?_" Felicita blushed.

It was _familiar_, then.

"J-Jolly..." He immediately placed a book on the dining table in front of her.

It was a worn-out looking hardback volume of a Britannica in the area of Botany and their origins, the double pages opened before her was on a specific type of plant with it's precise Latin name with a carefully detailed diagram underlining it's main features and whatnot, but there being no photographs.

Along with that it contained a lot of notes and annotation on the space of two tea-stained pages, which hardly had any room for more, it was efficiently filled in with references and numbers and bullet-points in neat writing. No doubt Jolly's writing. Besides a lot of clippings surrounding the pages, it was barely made readable, if only the title and a few paragraphs that contained profoundly small calligraphy.

Fortunately, Jolly had already pinned and underlined the key word.

"_Aquilegia barbaricina,_" Jolly enunciated, which made Felicita look him way at his accurate pronunciation of the word she wasn't even sure of, he sounded like a science teacher going through lists of items needed for an experiment – and this excited her. She also continued to notice, of his look of concern for something, or rather; someone in particular, as he had a glance-over at the book he placed in front of her. It was sweat and blood worth of research brought right in front of her, it was almost as if he wanted some kind of approval, or encouragement to see it through. Maybe.

"-otherwise known as the Barbaricina Colombine." He stood besides her as he read it out, pointing at it's name.

"_Just how far are you willing to go for Papa, Jolly?_"

"A barb-bas-sina colo-?" Pace tried to pronounce the word, before Jolly interrupted.

"Pace, leave before you decrease the entire human ability to reason in this very room." Felicita could tell from his dead-pan gaze that he was unimpressed, like he always was by everyone surrounding him with the exception of Papa.

"How mean..." Pace mumbled,

"Back off, bastard, why are you here in-"

"Jolly!" Luca came bursting forth into the room, tired and out of breath, clearly astounded that Jolly managed to enter the dining hall without him being aware, "you put me on a useless errand, you slave-driver!"

"Oh, wasn't that your job all this time? My apologies."

"You-"

"Wait, Luca, Jolly may be onto something." Felicita turned to face the older man, "please continue."

"If you can obtain this plant, then I might reconsider your offer."

"After what happened you still have the nerves to-" Luca began,

"Quiet, Luca!" She hushed him.

"U-Urh..." Luca uttered quietly, sensing Jolly enjoying at this at his expense.

"Then, this... Plant," she looked at the picture as she held the book firmly in her hands, "where can I find it?"

"It became extinct before you were even born." He was certainly enjoying their blank expressions. Particularly her's and Luca's. However the same cannot be said back to him. He knew what they wanted to know.

"Don't do this, Milady," Luca advised her as he held her hand to pull her from Jolly, as daring as it may be, he had a look of insecurity when he did so, and little regret washed over her as he did.

Jolly suddenly eyed Luca.

"Don't throw the cold water on her yet, Luca. This is Milady's decision, and _her_ decision alone." Jolly said in a low tone, as if warning him to lay off.

"Jolly, you-"

"Come with me when you're ready." He said before exiting the room, the doors closing behind him.

And she only felt inclined to follow him

"It's '_Milady_' to-"

Click.

* * *

"-you." Luca was left utterly speechless at the man's antics.

"How cold." Pace said, unhappy with the attitude of the alchemist.

"You heard him, he said 'might' even if you were to find it. How willing was he to even help Papa in the first place, do you think, Bambina? He doesn't care whether you manage to find it or not, he just wants to see you twist and turn-"

"That is possible. But..." She turned to the chapped pages of the ancient book she held, "_the look on is face, that expression was so genuine, it was for Papa – an expression even I cannot make, for him._"

"But what, Bambina?" The Childhood Trio looked at her expectedly,

"I-It's nothing." She struggled to utter, still entranced by the sincerity of Jolly's requested errand. "I'm going to help Jolly."

"N-No way," Pace mumbled from his spot, as Debito tried to intervene, Luca stopped him, who had a look of pain but willingness to accept whatever was coming before him.

"Right... Anyway, we will be here to help you, if you ever need us, that is, Bambina."

"Debito is right. We will assist you, so you can count of us, Milady!"

"_How nice of them_..." She smiled cheerfully.

"M-Milady..." It was only Luca, who was the least obligated to go through with it.

* * *

"The plant, is commonly grown from it's small seed, otherwise it would lose not only it's chemical but also alchemical properties if regrown... Jolly, I've looked through the books Luca had recommended me, but there is nothing that points to it's current whereabouts, except from it's origin of only being grown in Regalo, and that alone is-" She was worried that Jolly was too busy examining Elmo instead of grasping the full gist of what she was trying to convey to him; she did not want to sound incompetent but did not want to come across to him as empty-headed or clueless.

"Oh, yes, didn't I tell you? It is impossible, in this time and age..." He said as he was doing his daily check-up on Elmo with his stethoscope, "to find it. Come back by your assigned curfew, Elmo." The little boy neatly stood up from his seat and smiled at Jolly, who patted his head and grinned at Felicita, before exiting Jolly's laboratory.

She didn't understand this man.

How could she?

"However, I know the person who once had it."

"Then, that's great, Jolly! Then we-"

"But only you will meet him."

"What?"

"Nevertheless, I do not recall what happened to it. It was back a few decades ago, before Mondo-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I was intending on sending you back to retrieve it for me." He was enjoying her scared expression. "Would you?"

_B-Back in time?_ "I-I don't understand, what you're trying to say." She heard him audibly sigh.

"A few years back, I once found it when I was going to Mondo's place. I don't remember what happened to the plant or what I did with it afterwards, though. So I will send you back to that time, for you to get the plant. Do you understand now?"

"I'll be meeting your past form... Ahaha, sorry, I thought you were seriously talking along those lines, like travelling back in time, which is impossible," she laughed, her voice fading evidently as Jolly was not amused.

"I can only imagine, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it's possibility,"

"You mean as to say-" She paused, "Jolly, what you're doing is-"

"Are you going to give me a lecture about how it is wrong to change the past? Please spare me your antics. You've met Elmo, my _adorable_ homunculus – have you not?" He said with feigned sarcasm, "isn't he, labelled as – _disrespect towards the sanctity of human life_ – too?" He inquired, "this time, that isn't even close to the issue."

"That's going too far, Jolly. I... This is too far-gone for me, this is bad, I think this is bad." She said. And he didn't reply, he didn't utter a single syllable. "What are you trying to say..."

"... I can give you time to think about this, but every second counts, Felicita, do not shrug off this aspect. The time you are spending, being indecisive and relative... The moment you are living getting cold feet, when you still have half the mind to do something-" He stopped himself before he would go off talking about something that would worsen the situation, and came to one statement.

"When you do not prioritise, you will lose everything."

"Jolly."

"What is it?"

"How long?" She asked,

"..."

"How long, have you been spending, to find a solution for this?"

"Why do you ask-"

"Because I need to know if you had even once let go of the chance that Papa's survival was not impossible." There was a long silence between the two, as Felicita's fiery gaze peered into Jolly's stoic ones.

"There wasn't a time when I have thought of that, Milady."

"Then, we are the same."

"I see." He replied. He seemed satisfied with her response. "...Since he began showing the symptoms."

"... Hm, what?"

"That was when I began preparing for the worst."

Felicita had caught an expression Jolly had that made her heart tremble, even for less than a second.

"_W-What was that_?" She felt alarmed, and blushed at herself, trying to hide her face with her fringe.

_So he began working on this time travelling method before Papa was even diagnosed by the Doctor. Wow, Jolly really is amazing, to be Second in Command after Papa himself._

_... And all this time, even when I went to him, before and after, he was already finding out all the possible methods, and all I did after... Was play Go Fish with the Capos._

She wanted to slap herself. But that would only be wasting time.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

* * *

Felicita had only remembered how dimly-lit the items and liquids were, and how much the wax of the candle that was once long and stiff was now less than half it's size, and the gooey substance that settled at at bottom of it's holder. The way the flames flickered hypnotised her slowly into slumber. She liked the smell of the incense and herbs that Jolly was crushing, the aroma of the room made her want to sleep, it was so warm and mellow that she wondered if Jolly would wake her up soon, if she fell asleep in this room-

"Waking me up... I only thought it would only be possible if we had slept on the same bed..."

"And what would be possible if we were to sleep in the same bed, Milady?"

"W-Woah, Jolly...!" She immediately shot up from her corner on the chair,

"Don't move so fast-" He said as he pulled her up and held her by waist before she hit the floor, she was shocked by his actions until she managed to stand on her feet again.

"T-Thank you."

"It can't be helped."

"_And what's that supposed to mean..._"

"Milady, before we start." He turned to her,

"Yes?"

"There was no choice _but_ to ask you."

"I-I understand." She replied.

"As a precaution, there is a certain rule that must be followed; hypothetically, that is, that I cannot meet myself at any time. That is why, _you_ can go back; because you do not currently exist in that time line." He said,

"That means-"

"You must never reveal to anyone as to who you are, and why you are there. Especially to Mondo, or anyone who is aware of you right now." He said sternly. "Moving on, are you-"

"Jolly, what would happen, if you met your younger self?" She tried to hide her eagerness to know. Jolly brushed off her curiosity and only smirked.

"Who knows?" He replied. "Naturally it would be helpful to bring Luca along, but that may arouse suspicions..."

"Why is that?"

"He might try to kill me after obtaining the plant. Who knows what I might do to defend myself."

"..." _I shouldn't get on his bad side. He also said that without a care in the world._

"I was only joking, Milady..." He smiled, "he's such a troublesome attendant, after all."

"And before I forget." He gently pulled a sanguine rose out from his suit and held over to Felicita, as she reached out to take it, one of the sharp prickles of the stem punctured into her skin, causing her blood which shared the very flower's colour, to ooze out of her thumb. Jolly was not affected in the slightest, as if already anticipating it beforehand. With this, Jolly held her hand gently and pulled out four mini microscope slides; taking one and letting it touch the glossy liquid before securing it with the other, he repeated this, taking one set and the other he gave to her.

"Thanks." He simply said. "I needed the reassurance."

"_H-He tricked me...! Again!_" She blushed. "_What is it for, anyway-_"

Taking the initiative, Jolly burned the rose with his blue flames... This moment, Felicita took notice, besides the stinging pain from her finger she realises how wondrous Jolly's eyes were as the indigo flames shown through his sunglasses and reflected from his dark eyes, it revealed the sight of the one man who was always never hesitant to help Mondo whenever he was having a crisis. He would invariably be the first one by his side.

"Jolly, you and Papa-"

"You're probably thinking that I had always stood by Mondo's side all this time for his sake, aren't you?" He coolly said out of the blue.

"Y-Yes... Kind of,"

"That's not true." The warmth she felt earlier by her thoughts had vanished along with the remaining crispy segments of the burnt rose. She could tell by his tone that he was bothered by her simple thoughts.

"_What a cold person..._"

"It has been Mondo, who was always there with me." He spoke softly.

_What a gentle facial expression you are making for him, Jolly._

"Jo-..." He bent down slightly to her height, which takes her by surprise, "ly..." She held her breath, as he did what Felicita had never anticipated –

"… _He took off his sunglasses._"

But his eyes remained closed. Before Felicita had time to appreciate his appearance –

He moved closer to The Lovers carrier before smoothly lifting up her chin, and even closer; their cheeks were almost touching, so close that she could feel the warmth extending from his to her own until his lips were level with her earlobe, and she tensed instantly, but when he blew into her ear, just insignificant air that happened to touch her skin, her knees were starting to feel like a newborn baby deer. Jolly seemed to have caught on the hint, as he caught her before she fell again, and chuckled slightly at her weakness.

"I will bring you back only when I feel the need to, Milady." He whispered in her ear, which caused chills to suddenly erupt underneath her skin, and goosebumps that became prominent under her attire, which he had brushed against. But there was no motion to move, although she could feel him smirking on the side on her face.

"_This isn't good..."_

"Perhaps after an hour, when you begin to miss me?" Her face exploded in shades of scarlet before she snapped herself out of it. She could still feel the motion of their clothes brushing slightly against each other, especially when he chuckled at her reaction.

"_Jolly...!"_

"Oh?" He said with the unchanging smile plastered on his face.

Even if she couldn't see him, she knew that he was enjoying this. Every minute of it.

She forced her eyes to close and hope that they would perpetually stay closed, until this moment was over. "We have yet to establish a time where I will call you back, _what shall we do_, Milady?" He said in a velvety voice that took her like a storm. She wasn't sure what was angering her more, his teasing or that he really will leave her in the past for a month. "I will figure that out for you as we do not have much time to spare. Be grateful."

"_W-Why would you-!"_ Before she could further continue her recollection of the intimate moment, she remembered her slight regret of not turning to look at his face before he said those words to her –

"_Luna Piena Sonno._" With that, moving light engulfed her body in smooth violet light, there were dusty but radiant glittering stars. Felicita can only try to calm herself down despite in awe, and she knew she was going to be transported back to the time where she did not exist.

"_Being surrounded by something so beautiful like this everyday... Jolly cannot possibly be such a hateful person... Right?"_

* * *

Jolly looked at the clock on his desk. It read 18:00.

He reached for his now cooled-off coffee, and took a sip.

_Now, was there such a coincidence?_

The door clicked, opening slowly.

"Good Evening, Elmo."


	3. Words I

_**Apple of Discord**_

* * *

_No._

_Need._

_For._

_You._

_Lovely._

* * *

It was... dim... Not only this, but the feelings of distraught and pain.

The moment she sat up, the sudden shifting of weight had induced a strong headache, and the young Lovers carrier only collapsed again, resting on her elbows as she clasped her skull, wincing at the jolts of nerves that will eventually go away.

She sat down to regain a better sense of her surroundings; not that it was much of a scene to look at - because her eyes were still adjusting. That aside, her muscles felt so tired and heavy, even when she tried even squeezing an arm, the strength required to do so immediately disappeared when she felt it aching again, along with her will to even begin to rationalise where and when she was.

... She regretted at the last few seconds before Jolly had send her back; that she could've, at the very least have taken her beloved owl Fukurota with her, maybe then she wouldn't be feeling this lonely and helpless; she could have had enough will to stand up faster and find a place right away. But perhaps the force of time travelling was too strong for Fukurota to handle? Considering herself knocked out and unconscious for quite a while, maybe it was better the owl wasn't brought along. That aside...

"_Where am I..." _She thought as she began balancing on her knees, feeling around her surroundings for any edges that could help her stand. Only at this point she realises the object that cushioned her fall was plain carpet.

A carpet.

"This... a room, wait,_ no way_-" The moment her eyes could see clearer in the blackness, the thought of moving was forgotten when she heard the floorboard creek.

"So we have an intruder tonight." Spoke a cool voice. Felicita immediately sensed who that was.

"_Jolly."_

* * *

If Mondo were to find out it wouldn't settle well.

Even though he had ensured that she could return to their current time by taking a sample of her blood, it didn't keep him at ease for some reason... But she should return un-

Although _un_scathed wasn't guaranteed, she'll _live_. He hoped. As long as she had the vital item that he could somehow make a cure, that was what was important.

He chuckled at the thought.

But what if it was the other way around?

Of course, that's already been considered.

After all, the only companion that he ever needed was Mondo.

* * *

"How very interesting." Realising she was balancing on her bum with her thighs opened and exposed, quickly scooted backwards, not sure on how to react.

No reply. But what could she say?

"I'm not going to ask who you are, because you'll save me the hassle, won't you?" He eyed her, but Felicita could only concentrate on somehow drawing him towards where she was, as she could only witness his silhouette, he was in the shadows.

For more than once, against Jolly – she was speechless.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Very short chapter. But I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter.


	4. Words II

_ mistresskisara: _I tried to keep them all in character as best as I could do... a lot of editing indeed.

_HayasakaShion_: English is not my native language, so you are right. Thank you for enjoying the incredibly short chapter

_ThorongilAnime_: Thank you for your PM and that was unexpected ahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_**Apple of Discord**_

* * *

_If._

_You._

_Wait._

_If._

_You._

_Wait._

_Haven't._

_Seen._

_You._

_For._

_A._

_While._

* * *

"I-I can explain this situation-" As she fumbled trying to even utter the next words to him, it was becoming irrelevant with her next few mistakes in her syllables... And it became apparent he would deem her untrustworthy sooner or later. Although when she manged to get her words correct at least he simply stared at her, as if he dismissed everything she told him and safely tucked it into the corner of his mind labelled 'Lies'. Yes, even the current Jolly was capable of picking out the liars in that day and age, and she could not use his lack of skill or knowledge to her advantage if he was good at sorting people out as well.

He was so reserved and calm?

She stopped coming up with outrageous excuses when she noticed his eyes, and they took the breath right out of her, swallowing her words whole.

He smiled deviously.

"What are you doing here?"

At her.

Her eyes traced to her side, and then behind him.

Jolly simply crossed his arms and leaned on the bannister outside the room that lead to the stairs.

_Escape?_

"You might want to do that soon."

Things weren't looking up.

_This_ wasn't looking up.

Felicita swiftly lowered and drew out her leg, reaching out for her knives - only to realise how they began to _dematerialise_. She considered it to be Jolly's doing, until she looked at his rather preserved, but confused expression.

It only became alarming when her legs were becoming translucent, and then her hands.

_And then black._

* * *

Her first reaction came from flexing her legs.

Then remembered how she used neither of her weapons during her confrontation with-

...Jolly.

She cautiously studies the place she found herself in.

Then regarded where she sat.

She was sat in a familiar armchair.

The _Consigliere_'s armchair.

"It has been 9 days, 4 hours and just gone... 3 minutes."

No, _really_?

"What is that supposed to mean? I was there for less than an hour,"

He stared calculatingly at her.

"-Including the time you could not recollect because you were unconscious, I take it you blacked out for a while. Wouldn't be the first time. You were there for approximately 3 days, Milady."

"_That_...! That's," _"How could anybody not notice...? And the last time I was unconscious was when I tried to save-"_

"Well, I guess what cannot be account for is simply... a mystery." Felicita pouted at him, having the urge to give him her infamous kick, especially when Jolly dismissed her so carelessly. "Well, then, Milady."

"What." She said, annoyed. She rubbed her arm and brushed off the dust from her skirt.

His next question was rather unanticipated.

"Did you have fun?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee and settled leaning on his desk adjacent to her seat.

She stared at him.

"Hm?"

"Did you miss seeing my face that much? I'm sure you must've met Mondo and _him_ by now, did you not?"

"Ah – no, I'm not even sure how young you're supposed to look, seeing as you-" _"__Never seem to look different from any other time."_ "Um, your eyes..." _"__That wasn't a good way to change the issue at all!"_

"Hm? What are you trying to say, Milady? I've been told that my eyes are _cold_, _empty_ and _remorseless_-"

"That's not so bad-"

"... Among the other many colourful adjectives people tend to associate me with."

"But, that's not entirely true..."

"Entirely...?"

"Because, I think that they look kind, Jolly."

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the room.

And unfortunately, Jolly was a sceptic.

"Funny. Either you're dwelling too much upon your Lovers or your wishfulness... or you're implying that you've seen my eyes before." He smiled. The same one Felicita had notice him giving to her Father, or whenever talking about him. "And I don't show my eyes to _anyone_, Milady."

"Just anyone?" She had to make sure.

"_Nobody_ at all."

Why did she though? It didn't matter.

Felicita was reluctant to accept this, _she could have_, and this conversion would be over in a moment if only she did... But confusion lingers along with doubt.

"_You are kind_, Jolly." She said, resolute, her voice fatal yet... not threatening.

_Mondo_?

Jolly was also aware of her confusion. He would have to elaborate what he calls the 'truth' with her.

"Hardly. I've been informed of just how _un_kind I can be." He smiled at her, but not a genuine smile, not the ones he would graciously make with Papa in mind, but almost a devious smirk, or more so – as if he was hinting at the time when he told me to use my Arcana powers-

"Jolly!" Called an outside voice. Felicita jumped and turned to face the door on her left.

"_That is-!"_ Before she could act Jolly's arm shot from his side to the space on her left shoulder, enough impact that it landed with a 'thud'.

His arm acted as if a cage would, guarding her... or even _preventing_ her from moving from her seat to the door.

Or even thinking of stand up.

_"Is Jolly being possessive?"_

She barely noticed him wince in an irritated manner. He withdrew his arm.

"Ah, well what do you know." Jolly backed away from her. "A lost attendant." He pushed back on the middle of his glasses. Only then did Felicita become physically conscious of just how close he formerly was . The warmth could still be felt on her left shoulder.

"_Only my left shoulder..."_ Felicita snapped back to reality, as she was shocked how she pressed and smoothed out her suit, where his arm had lightly brushed._ "Why? What is this doubtful disappointment? I need to stop this."_ She then looked at Jolly – the perpetrator behind these peculiar feelings left on her shoulder. Before she could continue her train of thoughts, Jolly 'allowed' Luca to enter.

More like break in if he didn't open the door soon. That would be a miserable loss on Jolly's part.

So he let him in.

"Milady, let us leave." Luca requested desperately.

"Luca?" Felicita said, concerned, _"why does he sound so worried...?"_

"Papa wishes to speak with you."

"Papa?" She repeated.

He witnesses her as she began walking towards Luca, who immediately pulls her behind him, as if trying to shield her from an imminent threat.

A whole long list of thoughts began to cloud Felicita's mind as she became so preoccupied by her thoughts she couldn't hear the constant bickering between the two alchemists in front of her.

"Then stop-"

"Oh? Do you think I want to have Milady all to myself?"

"Well, for one, you're succeeding in-"

"Not everyone is like you, Luca. Now,-"

Amidst the heat of their argument, she realises something important; not that she was going to ask Jolly about it. But... What if she had been gone for days? She didn't really count the time back then, but it felt like it were fast.

"Were Papa and Mama worried about me this whole time?" She hadn't even spent an entire hour with him. _"__Ever since the news of his illness, this wasn't looking up... I, I shouldn't be wasting time on this."_

"Jolly."

"Hm?"

"Enough."

_Words._

"That's right, Jolly, so please return Milady-"

Jolly had already closed the door before he had to listen any further.

To be frank, he was downright annoyed.

_Words. That's all they were._

* * *

What is this tinge of dissatisfaction?

"_Return_?" He wanted to laugh at the notion as he laid back on his armchair, smoking on his favourite self-made brand of cigar, but then realising himself biting at the ends harder than he should do.

What a funny little noun. Though why could he not comprehend it with ease?

_To return._

To his understanding it was the act or condition of going, coming, bringing or sending back.

There was simply nothing to return.

He felt something empty in himself, perhaps lacking.

Yes, he felt _empty._

Sparsely, but the nagging feeling wouldn't go. It stayed with him even after he lit his 5th cigar, the previous one having burned out thoroughly.

The degrading thought he could not avoid-

…How can you return something when you never had it in the first place?

"What is this..."

It was madness.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The _Consigliere_ is an advisor position, I guess. Thought it fitted with Jolly's occupation?

I tried to make it longer due to the shortness of the previous one. If things are confusing that has nothing to do with time-travelling theories please bring it up and I will try my best to answer it?

"You are kind, Jolly." = "You're a wizard, 'arry." Please tell me that it's not only me who thought this please.


End file.
